


Mail, Upgrade It

by dazedwriter



Series: I'll Make You So Happy Here [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Husbands, It's the little things, M/M, Save the USPS, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: “Why is everything with you so exciting?” David mused. “Getting a bill in the mail should be boring. What have you done to me?”OrAdventure in the little things
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: I'll Make You So Happy Here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868929
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Mail, Upgrade It

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my wonderful beta diamond729 🥰 amazing beta, amazing human.

Patrick was humming around the kitchen, getting things ready for breakfast. He and David had been married for 2 months, lived in their cottage for 1 month and things were settling into place. All the moving boxes were finally unpacked and they had fallen into a pleasantly domestic routine. David was currently out front checking the mail, which was somehow oddly soothing. Checking our mail, Patrick thought, not his, not mine. _Ours_. He heard the front door slam and David shouting.

“Patrick! Patrick!” 

Was David ok? Patrick paused to evaluate the tone-- David didn’t sound in distress...if anything, he sounded excited. He resumed making breakfast, waiting for David to make his way to the kitchen. 

David came rushing in the door, mail in hand.

“Look!” David held out one of the envelopes to Patrick.

Patrick took it from him, uncertain as to what could have arrived that was making David this excited. He looked at the return address.

“You’re excited over a bill?” 

“No, Patrick! The delivery address!”

Patrick started reading the address out loud _“To David Rose & Patrick Brewer….”_

Patrick paused, looking up at his husband with mild confusion. David's eyes were wide, a look of excitement plastered all over his face, waiting for Patrick to catch on. 

“The first letter addressed to both of us!” Patrick exclaimed as it clicked what was so great about this bill, “It’s about time!” 

David was brimming with excitement, rocking back and forth on his feet as if he had too much excited energy and didn’t know what to do with it. Patrick loved watching David when he was this excited. 

“I just still can’t believe any of this is happening. That I live with you. That we are married.” David wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders, bringing him in for a long hug. David always thought this settled, domestic life was out of reach for him. Before Patrick came into his life, no one he dated had ever seen David as the stable type, and so he rarely allowed himself to entertain the idea.He always thought he was “too much.” He had resigned himself to the fact that wasn’t going to happen for him. He had even moved his wedding dream book to the back corner of the closet and hadn’t felt courageous enough to get it out until he and Patrick had been dating for a while. Patrick walking into his life literally changed everything. 

Suddenly the idea of living with someone and having that domesticity, seemed a little in reach again. To David, receiving mail addressed to both of them wasn’t just a cute thing to happen, it was a symbol of everything he thought he would never have and proof that he had won. And if it was a big “SCREW YOU” to all the people in his previous life who took advantage of him, who didn’t believe in him, well then that was just a bonus. This was evidence of a life David never thought he would have. This was everything. 

“Should we open it?” Patrick asked, envelope still in hand, pulling David out of his own head and back into the present.

“Sure! Let’s see the damage and then maybe we can frame it,” David teased. 

Patrick passed him the envelope. “You can do the honors.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, David, open the envelope!” 

David turned away, grabbed a butter knife and carefully sliced the envelope down one side. He pulled it out slowly, and unfolded it dramatically to tease Patrick.

Patrick looked over his shoulder, “Well, $58...could be worse.” 

David turned around and put his hands over Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry the first mail we received together wasn’t very exciting,” Patrick murmured into his neck.

“I think it’s _very_ exciting.” David said as they leaned apart from the hug and David did a little shoulder shimmy to emphasize the point. 

“Oh? Bills are a kink for you, are they?” Patrick smirked, pulling them back together into a hug. David smiled down at him, squeezing him tighter.

“Nope, in fact, my kink is living in a house that I own with my partner. I never thought I’d have that. I never knew how fun it would be to see my name on an envelope with yours.” 

Patrick kissed him, pouring in every feeling of love and care into the kiss. He loved that little things like this were big for David, but hearing him vocalize it really hit him hard. 

“Well, good thing that cohabitation is your kink since it’s the situation we find ourselves in at the moment” Patrick couldn’t help smiling as he teased. David smirked and gently moved his arms from around Patrick, moving back to the cutting board to help finish breakfast. 

“Why is everything with you so exciting?” David mused as he slowly chopped the tomatoes. “Getting a bill in the mail should be boring. What have you done to me?” 

Patrick chuckled “I have this effect on everyone. I can’t help it if I’m the most exciting person you’ve ever met”. Patrick was teasing again, but David knew it was also the truth. 

Patrick was easily the best person he had ever met. Life with him was exciting and full of love and he was so glad they found adventure in the small, everyday moments. He looked forward to a lifetime of receiving mail together. 

David smiled as he gazed adoringly at his husband, “Can’t wait to see what comes in the mail tomorrow!”


End file.
